Nico and Morton
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Giving advice, Matthew, nature, their family, dancing and singing, music, helping others, martial arts, video games|dislikes = Fighting with each other, their family in danger, Wolfgang’s treachery, murder, villains, arguments, Duke's temper|powers = Physical Strength and Speed Expert martial art skills Eternal youth|weapons = Swords, gun and fists|fate = Rejoins the Wooten clan and moved in a castle with Matthew and the gang}}'''Nico and Morton '''are supporting characters in the Black Lion franchise. They're the identical twin cousins of Matthew, Charles, Sierra and Dwayne. Background Nico and Morton were born fifteen years later after Duke and Courtney got married. The twins lived a nice quiet life at home with each other, however due to his sister's death, Duke was always angry and taking out on his wife, who was only trying to help. When seeing their father upset, the twins ask him why he is so upset and he tells him that he lost his sister in a fire and he blames Robert Wooten for her death. Feeling bad for their father, Nico and Morton grew up with a hatred of Robert Wooten and was hoping to have revenge against his children. Before taking karate classes, the twins took some time in gym class to get fit. After getting fit, they took karate classes where they became skilled martial arts with strong bodies. 18 years later, Wolfgang was looking for some warriors and Duke agreed to help and he decided to take his sons with him since they were properly trained. For the next couple of years, Nico and Morton waited patiently to find their cousins and eventually kill them, in order to make their father happy. Personality Nico and Morton are the Wooten twins who are very close to each other. They're so close to each other, that they finish each other's sentences. They often have fights but they love each other, nonetheless. However, due to Duke telling the twins a misunderstanding, it caused them both to become ruthless, abusive and show no love for no one except for each other and their father. Nico is highly intelligent, straight-forward and by the book. He always thinks things through before jumping to conclusions. Despite being focused and intelligent, Nico is very stubborn and can sometimes jump to conclusions especially when he's angry or in a bad mood. While working for Wolfgang, Nico was a loyal but dangerous minion who shows no mercy in torturing innocent woodland creatures whether they're large or small. Just like Jordan and Chance, Nico was dangerously violent and had a violent and bitter relationship with his cousins (especially Matthew). After seeing Matthew rescue Jordan from certain death, Nico knew that he could've been a bad person and he especially knew that Robert would of never let his wife, Giselle die that fire. With that change of heart, Nico was shown to have a fun-loving side as shown when dancing and singing in a silly manner at the "Battle of the Bands" contest. In the cartoon series and the other films, Nico enjoys meeting other people and is willing to share an open mind with them. Morton is more relaxed and less strained like his twin brother, Nico. Morton is a Wooten who knows how to have fun and enjoys playing with the kids. He is often the one who causes the fights or arguments between his brother since they have different personalities. Morton is shown to immature and reckless but he does everything he can to redeem himself and fix his mistakes. He sometimes doesn't like his brother being work alcoholic and over focused, he just wants his brother to let loose and have fun. While working for Wolfgang, Morton wasn't exactly evil, he was just aggressive and intensely hungry for revenge. His aggressive and vengeful behavior was finally tamed after learning that his cousin isn't a bad person after all. He currently serves as a loyal, wise and intelligent ally and cousin to Matthew. In the episode, "Lovestruck," Morton was shown to be knowledgeable about romance as shown to give Matthew helpful advice before going on his date with Rebecca. Physical appearances Nico is a slender and fairly muscular African-American teenager wearing a striped red shirt and black pants. He's bald but has a small goatee. Morton is a slender and muscular African-American teenager wearing a blue striped shirt and grey pants. Because of the twins' former violent nature, their super suit resemblances a lynx. After drinking the serum from a wild mango, the twins grew the tail and feet of a lynx. Powers and abilities * '''Powerful Strength: '''During their times in the gym, the twins developed powerful strength judging from their appearances * '''Powerful Speed: '''The twins gained powerful speed from gym class too. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''Nico and Morton are shown to have a high intelligence. ** '''Skilled Mechanics: '''Nico and Morton are shown to be experienced mechanics. * '''Expert Martial Artists: '''As mentioned before, Nico and Morton took advanced karate classes. * '''Immortality: '''Nico and Morton are one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. * '''Animal/Robot/Alien Communication and Empathy: '''Nico and Morton are members of the Wooten family to understand the language and feelings of animals, robots and animals. * '''Master Archer: '''Nico and Morton became master archers after learning it from Robin Hood. Appearances The Black Lion Nico and Morton serve as supporting characters and anti-heroes along with the members of the family (excluding Matthew, Charles, Sierra, Phillip, Linda, Courtney, and Maggie). The twins are seen in the woods with their father, cousins and uncle. When Wolfgang was about to give his speech to the woodland animals, Matthew sneezed very loudly for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him, so he can be painfully tortured. The next day, Matthew realized that Nico, Morton, Chance, Jordan, and Wolfsbert looked like the people in the family album. Excitedly, Matthew runs back into the woods hoping to have his lost relatives back in the Wooten clan. However, due to the conflict that happened in the past, Nico and Morton weren't happy their cousin. Jordan's attempt to kill his cousin failed when Charles and Kirby stopped them. Nico and Morton made a vow to exact vengeance against Matthew and his siblings if it's the last thing, they do. For the next couple of days, Nico and Morton were trained for a fight against their cousin and they were eager to defeat and kill him. Two days later, Nico and Morton were ready for the fight. Matthew was properly trained by Kirby and ready to fight against his cousins. As the battle began, Nico and Morton were the second to be defeated Matthew. Jordan made an attempt to kill Matthew by lunging at him with spears but he accidentally tripped over a rock and fell down the waterfall. Matthew heroically rescued his cousin from certain death. After realizing that Matthew is nothing like what he thought, Jordan defected from Wolfgang saying that family important than revenge. Back at the house, Matthew reconciled with his cousins. Charles and Sierra returned from the store and Charles immediately became distrustful towards his cousins while Sierra forgave them. Hoping that Charles could let Adam, his siblings, Nico, Morton and their cousins into the house, Matthew continued to win Charles' fondness over them. Nico and Morton offered to help their cousin by tagging along with him to the mall to help Charles. Back at the mall, the gang learned that Charles wanted to buy an expensive game but didn't have the money for it. That's when they discovered the "Battle of the Bands" contest, winner gets a $1000 reward. The gang entered he contest and the young Wootens sang "Family is Forever." After singing the song, the gang won the $1000 reward and Adam handed the money to Charles, where they initiated a long-lasting friendship. Back at the house, Charles reconciled with everybody and gave Adam and the others, his permission to stay in the house. Since Matthew was in a calm mood, Martin asked Matthew if he could tell about his parents. As Matthew told the story, Nico and Morton felt sorry for their cousin. After finishing the backstory, Matthew asked Charles to tell the story about what happened between his father and uncle. After finishing that story, Matthew made a vow to bring his uncles back into the Wooten clan. Nico and Morton promised to be there for their cousin. However, the next day, Martin was kidnapped by Derek, Billy and David and they left a muddy footprint trail leading back into the woods into the Werewolf Ritual Room. Wolfgang trapped Matthew and the gang in cages where he revealed himself as the murderer who killed the royal family, Robert and Giselle. Nico and Morton were surprised by their former boss' murderous and traitorous actions towards his aunt and uncle. He felt even sorry for his cousins when he learned that their parents' death wasn't an accident. With Matthew learning the truth about his parents' death, he lost his hope and faith. Luckily, Charles was able to restore his brother's confidence and hope and he freed his family and the others. Duke and the Werepeople offered to help after discovering their former boss' true colors. Nico and Morton were seen fighting the phantom werewolves along with the others. After Wolfgang's death, the deceased spirits were reunited with their families. Years later Nico and Morton moved in with their cousins and became students at the high school, their cousins were going to. They are last seen singing and dancing to the reprise song "Family is Forever" along with their family. The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Nico and Morton serve as supporting characters along with the gang. They are seen in the opening of the movie before Matthew goes to Woolsville. They aren't seen again until Matthew returned home with Brodi and the others. They immediately liked Brodi when he was shown to be interested in music. He later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. The twins become a member of the Mastiff family after their cousins get adopted. They are last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with their family. Draw It Nico and Morton serve as supporting characters in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Nico and Morton serve as supporting characters in the film. He joins his cousins and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Nico and Morton serve as supporting characters in the film. They aren't seen until Matthew, Robo, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. They are last seen playing Frogger. The North Wooten Nico and Morton serve as a supporting character in the film. They aren't seen until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Robo, Eva and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal. They were seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and they were cheering for him. The Karate Boy Nico and Morton serve as minor characters in the film, They are seen at Mathew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition and they were cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, the twins told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told the twins and the others that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. They were seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, the twins were cheering for them. Return to the Present Nico and Morton join Matthew on his adventure to the future to save his future from Future Butch and his wrath. The twins were mostly supportive with Matthew since he was having a confidence issue. Robin Hood Nico and Morton serve as supporting characters in the movie. They're eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Nico and Morton serve as supporting characters in the film. They're eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Black Lion Nico and Morton serve as supporting or major characters in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Character pairs Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:African-American characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Martial Artists Category:Scientists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Werecreatures Category:Nephews Category:Tritagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Swordsmen Category:Royalty Category:Archers Category:Students Category:Character groups Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Cousins Category:Transformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Servants